Talk:Oak
Actually his nickname IS The Oak. Quote: "they gave him a new name: The Oak" --- Plantgirl 10:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, I have always seen him as "Oak". Like on this official page: http://www.demigodthegame.com/mythology/. In the Lore, he is called "The Oak". However, notice that "the" isn't capitalized. That is because he is only refered to as "the Oak", while is name is "Oak". It is pretty much the same way one would say "The Earth", or "The USA", but the names are "Earth" and "USA". Same goes for the Rook, I guess. :I don't mind being wrong, and I'd be more than happy to correct my mistakes. But I don't believe I'm wrong. happypal (Talk)Admin@SupCom.wikia.com 10:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::However, in the Lore it is said that he was given a new name, the name: "The Oak" ::I belive "The Oak" is more of a title given to him, thus that would/could be his name. ::--- Plantgirl 10:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::: . His name is "Oak"]] :::I get your point, but the same can be said about EVERY Demigod except Regulus, Sedna and Lord Erebus: (quotes from Lore) "the first faerie to give herself a name: The Queen of Thorns" - "The Unclean Beast crouched obediently by his side" - "The Torch Bearer's screams, like tearing metal". I don't have one for Rook, but just the same, my guess is that is is referred to as "the Rook" . Also, In game, he IS "Oak". Finally, each and every game file relating to Oak are named with the prefix "oak_somthing", not "theoak_something". Maybe What I just did on the front page would be a Good compromise? happypal (Talk)Admin@SupCom.wikia.com 13:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Should we put tactics based on skills on their proper skill page instead? Opacitas 12:10, 21 April 2009 :Quite frankly, I think every demigod should have a separate Build/Tactics page anyways (like for abilities), why don't we just do that? Happypal 16:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::I dont know, maybe for tactics but the builds should not be shown or else originality will fail. If you want to post your build, you can just post it in your user page Opacitas 15:16, 21 April 2009 :Tactics or builds should be kept seperate from the DG profile. Looks simply more genuine. Besides, most tacticts will prove themselves to be wrong and subjective, while original information will stay true. Aroddo 14:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Removed the Tactics section and put that info as a guide in a different page. Also added a real guide.Aroddo 14:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) DPL You really don't see the difference? Happypal 07:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :work in progress. :) Aroddo 08:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Update: No, I don't see the difference. :P ::Seriously, JonTheMon kindly showed us how to sort and I updated the skill box with a new parameter: indent. ::Assign it an indent-string (like ':') and this skill will be indented with the given string when used from the skill list template. Aroddo 17:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Honestly, I don't think the template should have a parameter just to indent it. I'd rather have some sort of "DerivativeSkill" parameter or something, and based on that make it indent. --JonTheMon 17:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice. I'm with Jon though, and I think that an extra parameter just to indent would not fit the skill box template. However, there is a field called "prereq". I'd suggest you use that. Happypal 17:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Weaknesess Does someone know of a tactic that gives him acceptable burst damage or powerful ranged attacks? --Plantgirl 10:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, about the only way for him to do burst damage is either Surge of Faith + Penitence + autoattack, or some sort of burst auto-attack ala Last Stand. Last Stand could be considered a powerful ranged attack as he's fast and could chase you down. --JonTheMon 13:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Its immposible to get ranged attacks with this guy. He's a paladin for crying out loud! Necromancer/black-mage and Paladin/crusader blaance This oak dude is so cool because he's a cross between a necromancer and a paladin. He's also a cross between an assassin and a general with a tad more general. If anyone wants to know more about how to use this balance to their advantage read my "Oak: the ultimate holly Warrior" guide. ---Taharos